The functionality of an application server can take advantage of an implementation of the J2EE Platform Specification, as set forth by Sun Microsystems of Santa Clara, Calif. The J2EE Connector Architecture adds simplified Enterprise Information System (EIS) integration to Sun's Java 2 Platform, Enterprise Edition (J2EE platform). The goal is to leverage the strengths of the J2EE platform, including component models, transaction and security infrastructures, in order to address the challenges of EIS integration.
The J2EE Connector Architecture provides a Java solution to the problem of connectivity between the multitude of application servers and EISes. By using the Connector Architecture, it is no longer necessary for EIS vendors to customize their product for each application server. By conforming to the J2EE Connector Architecture, an application server does not require added custom code in order to extend its support connectivity to a new EIS.
The Connector Architecture enables an EIS vendor to provide a standard resource adapter for the vendor's EIS. This resource adapter can plug into an application server and provide the underlying infrastructure for the integration between an EIS and the application server.
By supporting the Connector Architecture, an application server can be assured of connectivity to multiple EISes. In turn, EIS vendors must provide only one standard Connector Architecture-compliant resource adapter that has the capability to plug into that application server.
The J2EE Connector Architecture can be implemented in an application server and an EIS-specific resource adapter. A resource adapter is a system library specific to an EIS and provides connectivity to the EIS. A resource adapter is analogous to a JDBC driver. The interface between a resource adapter and the EIS is specific to the underlying EIS and can be a native interface.
The J2EE Connector Architecture is a flexible standard architecture that is high-level, or generic, enough to allow it to be implemented for a number of different applications or purposes on a number of different systems. As such, there is often a need to build additional functionality or make improvements when implementing the Connector Architecture for a specific application server.